A Sacred Image Disappears/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of a YouTube video. It needs a lot of work. The transcript was plainly provided by YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLWbktqw39o ("Sherlock Hound #7 A Sacred Image Disappears Dubbed"). 00:40 Oh 01:15 Oh 01:31 you 01:38 there it is I'll say those are cause 01:43 it's a gold statute open its way to 01:46 fortune after I steal the statue and 02:00 sell it two million pounds will be mine 02:05 Shh I despise innocent bystanders 02:49 old Moriarty couldn't hit a target is 02:52 well dirty robbery I knew I not only 03:08 they're worth millions but that statue 03:10 is part of our national heritage it 03:12 revolts me to think of it in the hands 03:14 of a slime like Moriarty so I want him 03:17 shocked no megawatt 03:32 right lads this is our chance let's 03:35 bring more your team sprouts won't get 04:01 employee it isn't fair not know Trevor 04:07 said in and then about a balloon yep 04:10 sorry I'll try to make the next one more 04:13 informative much bye don't ever capture 04:29 here 04:38 the wings of an angel that statue is a 04:45 national treasure home we can't let him 04:48 get away with it where is Inspector 04:51 Lestrade on top that pile there 04:54 I'll gang you're a good climber now 05:23 let's see if you can get down boys hmm 05:33 I'll get down ill right 05:49 my 06:29 uncle 06:33 oh he's changing direction we'll have to 06:39 turn and take the bridge to the other 06:41 side 06:59 here we are profess it just set it down 07:01 right over here 07:28 come on Brianna here y'all where is she 07:31 that's good nothing miss me a criminal 07:36 mastermind does not get squished you 07:37 dimwits now find a statue and hide it 07:40 uh yeah yeah sure uh statue isn't she 07:47 beautiful the best thing you ever 07:53 stalled professor 08:03 hmm gourd the wind still plane in the 08:06 same direction 08:24 keep going I want every inch of that 08:34 wagon searched thoroughly there won't be 08:38 a single vehicle get past the Eagle Eye 08:40 of me and my men yeah my wit me your 08:46 stations all right you can go 09:23 now all we have to do is wait until 09:26 things cooled down a little we'll have 09:43 to hide here until Moriarty returns for 09:45 the statue huh there's no trace of wagon 09:51 tracks heading back into the city are 09:54 you sure they didn't take the statue 09:55 with them I'm very sure 10:14 look come back yeah sorry 10:41 hmm 10:43 third you right you crate would you 10:45 kindly explain why you've thrown us in a 10:47 hole when we've done nothing wrong ah we 10:50 know you guys were in with those other 10:52 crooks 10:52 what other crooks do you mean a man who 10:55 stir the statue hmm come on let's go 11:10 it's real simple take the engine out of 11:14 here and we put it on the old ship and 11:16 then we can go anywhere 11:30 you 11:33 I don't understand where is he 11:43 if I don't get that statue back it's the 11:46 Shaq for me aim all your tears in here I 11:50 could have told you that two hours ago 11:51 let's try looking somewhere where he 11:54 might be 12:05 the police sure didn't spend much time 12:07 here looking for us I really must take 12:10 advantage of lestrade stupidity more 12:12 often huh 12:20 baby they found out where we hid the 12:23 statue there's not a man in England 12:26 clever enough to deduce that one oh well 12:29 perhaps little what if a shell off have 12:32 a HP ha ha ha 12:37 hound I really don't understand why 12:39 you're letting him get away with this 12:42 the manual so take the balloon was 12:44 Professor Moriarty wasn't it how they 12:50 came in a balloon and landed right 12:52 around here oh why don't you stop 12:54 jabbering about your pal and let us get 12:56 on with our work are you really so sure 13:00 that Moriarty will come back yes he 13:02 still has other things to take care of 13:04 other things hmm 13:13 what 13:15 she chose kids ik hmm Brabham as we 13:19 passed by 13:40 well what else is arrived 13:49 I am confound you 14:26 now you've made me mad 14:28 I bet allowances because I love children 14:32 but no more 14:47 I 15:08 and you wouldn't know anything about 15:12 this child being tied up on your ship 15:15 for jewel Moriarty tied up and I am hey 15:20 I'll help the brats about your caliber 15:40 you 15:43 where I'm your Falls 16:02 I'm very sorry we accused you of working 16:05 with them sir that's quite all right 16:08 helping us trying to catch Moriarty more 16:11 than made up for it wait a minute the 16:17 two missing 16:21 we must follow the ship that's where 16:24 they are Oh what do we chase away with 16:28 your ship it should be functioning soon 16:31 if I'm not mistaken 16:42 those kids here are a bunch of trouble 16:45 aren't they 16:46 it's shocking see what's happened to 16:48 England's youth nowadays and they grow 16:50 up maybe that can work for you hold on 17:13 ready to go it's a real ship just like 17:17 we always wanted now we'll be able to 17:20 save your friends ready 18:01 here we come 18:05 Oh 18:10 Wow Wow 18:18 I know what's going on 18:30 if professor 18:33 now walk 18:44 it's amazing what one can do with a 18:47 motor-car Ranger that's being properly 18:49 maintained 19:53 get out of this one 20:06 ah Watson full speed ahead 20:21 you 20:34 ah Watson take over 20:50 ah 20:54 why don't they give up I think I can get 20:57 me for sure yeah I had power 21:28 don't 21:40 Oh 22:07 it isn't yeah I found it 22:54 it's round hmm 22:58 don't go yet we have given you back your 23:00 engine okay why don't you keep it but 23:04 I've made good use of it hmm but you do 23:11 have to promise to take us along on your 23:13 very next adventure 23:15 well were you happy to take you anywhere 23:17 and that's a promise 23:19 good shall I 24:20 you 24:44 you